


"Welcome, Professor"

by amidalas



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Chapter three has some added uh stuff, F/M, Mentioned Annette Fantine Dominic, Mentioned Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Mentioned Flayn, Mentioned Hanneman von Essar, Mentioned Ignatz Victor, Mentioned Linhardt von Hevring, Mentioned Manuela Casagranda, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidalas/pseuds/amidalas
Summary: It's taken a lot to re-open the Officers Academy, but the time has come to choose the professors. Seteth and Byleth have that covered.Setleth fluff (until chapter 3)
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. The Selection Process

**Author's Note:**

> We interrupt this scheduled programming to bring you this breaking news: I'm balls deep in Setleth hell

It had been just about two years since the fall of Nemesis, the former King of Liberation, and the newly unified Kingdom of Fódlan was beginning to blossom into a well-fortified entity. Between land divisions, petty disputes, financial reparations, and a multitude of other matters, the foundation of Fódlan was solidified. It was only a foundation, however; there was more work to be done. There was _always_ more work to be done. But it was the start of something new, something wonderful that no one had previously thought possible. And that, for many, was enough.

With the dust settled, Queen Byleth could finally turn her attention to her most anticipated project: re-opening the Garreg Mach Officers Academy. She was thrilled to pieces – though she was not the best at showing it – that the country had finally made enough progress for a safe re-opening. She’d even gone through her checklist (made by her ever-diligent prime minister) just to be sure that they could finally announce the Academy’s admission process. This house had this money, these houses moved their borders here, this house was upset about that house but they got over it, check, check, check. It was finally time.

The opening of the Officers Academy was more highly anticipated than normal; not only had Fódlan just come out of its Great War, but this year, Garreg Mach decided to open its doors to students of all nearby nations. Nations like Albinea, Dagda, Sreng, and so on were welcome to apply and send their students to receive a formal education at the hands of the Church of Seiros, and _that_ was cause for much excitement. Because of this, Garreg Mach decided to expand its class sizes just a bit more, hoping to accommodate more students.

One of the things that wasn’t to change was the class names. The Black Eagles, the Blue Lions, and the Golden Deer were to remain the same. Sure, the factions of Fódlan were no more, but their borders still exhibited unique cultures that would take decades to mold into something similar, so perhaps it would be best to leave these identities as they were. Adrestia, Faerghus, and the Leicester Alliance were still around, but they were states as opposed to separate countries. Plus, the three house names had a great ring to them – why change it?

Besides the students, the only final additions to the Academy were the professors. This is what Byleth had been anticipating the most. Manuela and Hanneman were originally ecstatic to rejoin as professors, but after a meeting with the top Church employees, they decided to fill in other roles. Hanneman became the librarian, which allowed him the opportunity to teach lectures freely, as well as take it easy on his growing age (per Manuela’s words: “he’s not getting any younger!”). Manuela took on the job of resident physician and choir teacher. She felt this gave her a bit more flexibility with her passions, and it gave room to the younger generation to take the reigns on teaching. Which left not one, not two, but three professor positions to fill.

“I’ll do it.” Byleth had said at that meeting. She was sort of joking, sort of not joking. What was a little extra teaching thrown into her normal duties, right?

“Oh, for the Goddess’ sake, Byleth,” Manuela rolled her eyes. “You’re the _Queen of Fódlan!_ ”

“With all due respect,” Seteth added. “I have to agree. That sounds like a rather stupid idea.”

Byleth smiled, pleased with the rise she’d gotten out of the group. “I hardly got the chance to do it last time. I didn’t even make it through the full year, if I remember correctly. I should get just one more chance.”

“And just who would be filing your duties while you’re off teaching students, hm?” Seteth said.

Byleth leaned closer to him, resting her head on her fist. “Isn’t that what prime ministers are for?”

There were some small laughs from the group, including Byleth. Seteth didn’t even reply, but instead sighed and rubbed his temples. 

\--

Byleth recalled that meeting fondly as she looked over the announcement letters. These letters announced the request for submission of applications for the professor positions; they were to be sent out to every house, every state, and almost every country. She felt so excited to see the fruit that her seeds were to bear, she could hardly proof-read the documents.

The applications would be open for one moon. During this time, applicants were to fill out their first and last names, credentials, qualifications, and write a short essay about what ideas they would bring to the Academy. The group of Church leaders had decided against recommendations and references this time around; after Jeritza, they weren’t sure they would trust that every house had the best intentions. But each applicant was going to be given a thorough interview process, conducted by the queen and prime minister themselves, followed by a quick sparring session to test battle prowess (Catherine had requested this, and she said she would do engage them personally).

“I didn’t realize the letters were that hard to read.”

Byleth snapped out of her fixation to see Seteth standing in the doorway to the cardinals’ room. How long had he been there?

Seteth walked over to her, taking the seat next to her and the documents. “You’ve been staring at that page for quite some time; is there something wrong?”

Byleth watched him take his seat, then turned back to the page she’d been holding. “No, it’s not… It’s not that…” she trailed off. She went quiet, still trying to gather her thoughts.

Seteth placed a tender hand on her arm, bring her attention back to him. “Byleth, is everything alright?” She could recognize the difference in his voice; it wasn’t the rigid, stern, confident voice he used in front of others, but the gentle, comforting, sweet voice he saved for those he cared for.

She smiled. “Yes, I’m just…” Byleth placed the page down and put her hand on his. “I’m just so excited that this is happening!”

Every time she smiled like that – a smile that was small and muted, but full of passion – Seteth swore he could feel his heart skip a beat. She had come a long way since he’d first met her. No longer was she a stoic, expressionless young lady, but a beautiful, bright, and damn near bubbly woman who was full of soft laughter, full smiles, and a newfound passion for togetherness. It was the way she’d come so far out of her shell that brought out the best in Seteth; feelings he’d thought buried away came rushing out when he saw how happy she looked. Though they were both getting the hang of where, when, and how to express it out in the open, when they were alone, the couple was brimming with love, laughter, and light. Moments like those were what Seteth cherished the most.

“As am I,” he smiled back, the touch of his fiancée’s hand warming his heart. “I know you’ve been waiting for this moment for quite some time, but it’s important that we approach this with caution.”

“As we have done and so we shall do,” She nodded. Byleth wanted to savor this moment; his smile, his touch, the what-could-be of tomorrow. It swirled in her heart like the uncertain wind. She finally released his hand, and his returned to his lap. “I’m curious to see who will apply. I hope we get some great professors this year, and that they guide our students well.”

“That is all we can ask,” Seteth took a page from the pile of papers. “They will be the beginnings of a bright future for Garreg Mach. Their actions will shape a generation and define the fruits of our labor. It’s possible that the eyes of the world will be upon them, watching how they craft and guide their students.”

Byleth let out a quiet laugh. “No pressure.”

\--

The moon came and went. Byleth and Seteth received a total of 66 applications from people all across Fódlan, Almyra, Morfis, Brigid, and beyond. They hadn’t looked at the applications as they came in; Byleth said she’d wanted a surprise and to review all of them at once.

Seteth was less than thrilled walking into the mountain of papers on the former cardinals’ table.

“…And we can only pick three.” He sighed.

Byleth walked in behind him, brimming with anticipation and confidence. A small smile crossed her lips as she sat down in front of the stack, and her fists clenched with enthusiasm. “Let’s divide the stack,” she said. “I’ll take half and pick out my favorites, and you do the same with yours.”

Seteth nodded, taking the top half of the stack. And the two got to work.

\--

It took longer than they thought.

One man had written a ten-page essay on his travels around the continent, regaling the tales of his exploits, observations, and daring pursuits. _Did not read instructions on essay length,_ Byleth wrote on a small piece of paper, and placed it in her reject pile.

One woman submitted an application with coffee stains all over it, thus making her essay illegible. Seteth placed that one in his reject pile, though it smelled good.

Finally, after shifting through a majority of her applications, Byleth let out a small gasp. Could it be…?!

“See something you like?” Seteth looked up upon hearing her. “I see your ‘no’ pile has grown rather large.”

She handed him the page. “Look who it is!”

The name read **Dominic, Annette Fantine**.

“Well now!” Seteth grinned, lips parted in surprised. “Young Annette wishes to be a professor.”

He returned the page to Byleth, who immediately put it in her ‘for consideration’ pile.

“You’re not going to review it?”

“No need,” said Byleth, still grinning at her discovery. “Annette proved herself to me long ago. I have every faith in her.”

Normally Seteth would have come back with a rebuttal, but she had a point. Annette, along with her husband, Ashe Ubert, worked together to rebuild their houses under the Faerghus state. Not to mention her invaluable contributions to the Great War effort, and her unmatched skills with magic made her a considerable candidate.

The two continued on reading applications. It wasn’t long before Byleth gasped again.

“Who is it this time?” Seteth looked up, not tilting his head.

His fiancée’s smile was just as big as it was the first time. Handing him the sheet, he read the name aloud, “Lysithea von Ordelia.”

“And keep reading. It’s towards the end of her essay.”

He turned the page over, reading through the several she’d written. He mumbled to himself, looking for the section Byleth had wanted him to read. “…hm, hm, efforts towards the Great War. And though I have since rid myself of my crests, I believe—” Seteth paused. “Oh.”

“She and Linhardt must have found a way to do it,” Byleth’s eyes were bright. “She had mentioned it in the past.”

Seteth returned the application to her; he couldn’t help but grin as well. “I suppose if that’s what they set out to do, they performed a miracle.”

Byleth placed her application in the pile with Annette’s.

The two, again, returned to work. They were towards the ends of their piles, with Seteth’s reject pile being 30 applications high, and Byleth’s being 25. They’d worked through lunch, and it was nearing dinner time.

But this time, it was Seteth’s turn to gasp.

Byleth looked over. She swore she’d never seen her fiancé smile so big – even when he proposed.

“Well, do tell.” She beckoned. He motioned her to come over, so she scooted her chair as close as she could to his.

The name on the paper read **Eisner, Flayn**.

Byleth’s smile broadened as her heart melted. Flayn! With _her_ last name! “I see she took me up on my offer.”

“Flayn wants to be a professor!” Seteth’s inner dad was showing, but Byleth loved hearing how proud he sounded of his little girl.

When they’d first gotten engaged, they decided to wait until after the Officers Academy had run smoothly for one year before they announced their marriage. Around that time, Byleth had spoken with Flayn about what was to come, and the deceptively-young girl had taken it in stride.

“That is wonderful news!” she’d said, hands clasped in front of her excitedly. “Oh, I am so excited for you both! We will be like a family!”

“Yes,” Byleth had a softer smile that day, still dizzied from everything that had happened in the days prior. “And I want you to know that I’m not replacing anybody, nor do I intend to.”

“Oh absolutely,” Flayn turned a bit serious, nodding assuredly. “I would not think that for a moment! But I do have a question concerning these arrangements.”

“What is it?”

“Well, my—” she stopped, looking around for anyone that could be nearby. “My father and I,” she continued quietly. “don’t have full names like most people of Fódlan do. What shall you do at your wedding?”

Byleth pondered that for a moment. “Would you two, perhaps, like to take my last name?”

Flayn’s big green eyes widened. “Do you really mean that? Both of us?”

Byleth nodded.

Flayn didn’t respond right away. Instead, she took a moment of her own to think. “I… think I would like that. Though you won’t be married right away, so perhaps I’ll wait to use it. If I do. We’re still under the guise of siblings, after all.”

Byleth’s gaze fell soft on the smaller girl. “Of course. The offer will stand so long as I do. I am honored to be a part of your family, Flayn.”

Flayn’s bottom lip quivered slightly. “And we are honored to have you, Byleth!” She threw herself into the taller one’s arms, and Byleth received her warmly.

\--

It was true; Byleth was honored that Seteth loved and trusted her enough to ask her to be his wife, and she was all the happier when Flayn was eager to include her, as well. She had offered the last name to both of them, but she was still humbled and honored that Flayn had decided to apply as Flayn Eisner. The family she had was starting to take shape in front of her, and she couldn’t have been happier.

“Her application appears in good form,” she noted, pointing to the qualifications section. “She listed many life experiences without giving away her age.”

“Ah, yes,” Seteth was still beaming as he scanned through her application. “It seems she has put a lot of effort into this.”

The two read through it quietly, flipping through the essay and surveying her curly, fancy handwriting. When Seteth put the essay in his small ‘for consideration’ pile, Byleth placed a gentle hand on his thigh.

“You know,” she said. “The offer still stands to you, as well.”

Seteth closed his eyes, his smile continuing to shine across his face. “All in due time, my love,” he placed his hand on hers. “We have to be married before we exchange names.”

“I can’t help but enjoy the sound of it,” she adjusted herself to be closer to him that she may put her head on his shoulder. “‘Seteth Eisner.’ It sounds _right_. Or perhaps you’d like ‘Seteth von Eisner.’”

“You know what I’d like most?” There was that voice again, that sweet, bottom-of-my-heart voice that sounded like music to her ears. She felt her pulse quicken and her muscles tense just a little – whatever he said, she would take in earnest as long as he talked to her this way.

“Hm?”

“If we could be done with this paperwork and finally grab something to eat.” He gave his shoulder a light shrug – not that he didn’t thoroughly enjoy his bride-to-be’s affections (he loved them immensely), but he was starving. The sooner they finished, the sooner they could eat, and the sooner they could go home, where he could reciprocate his affections for her in a more _private_ setting.

Byleth chuckled and released him, scooting her chair back to her spot. Not the answer she’d hoped for, but she was rather hungry herself.

“Flayn was the last of my stack, but it appears you have one or two more left,” He nodded his head towards her papers. “We’re nearly there.”

“We’re nearly there.” She echoed quietly to herself. But it wasn’t in reference to the applicants. Or dinner.

\--

Two weeks had gone by since the queen and her prime minister had decided on who should fill the roles of professor. It was easier than they thought, seeing as they went from sixty-six applicants all the way down to three. It was finally time to announce to the applicants who had received the distinguished title of ‘Professor’.

The two decided to announce them together, but to each applicant individually. Those that had been considered for the job had all gone through the interview process, as planned (Seteth did not give Flayn’s interview, per Flayn’s request. “I want no bias,” she commanded, much to Seteth’s disappointment.). Catherine also whittled out the weak through her physical interviews, much to the dismay of a few. In total, there were about ten people considered for the job, but only three selected. The students had finished their applications, they and would be sorted into classes once the professors were selected in order to ensure the best possible learning experience. After the professors were selected, the Academy was set to open in one and a half moons – right on time.

Annette was the first to walk into the Queen’s chambers. Byleth couldn’t help but note how beautiful she looked; her orange hair was combed and parted neatly, with an accessory to pin a few loose strands back. She was nearly half a foot shorter than Byleth, but looking at her from a distance, she looked tall, strong, and healthy. Seeing her with a bright smile on her face made Byleth feel like a proud mother.

“Hey, Profess—I mean, greetings, Your Majesty.” Annette bowed deeply.

Byleth gave a small laugh. “I told you, it’s alright to call me whatever you’d like, Annette. I don’t mind.”

Annette tilted her body back upright. “I know, I know, it’s just…” she looked quickly at Seteth, who wore a stone face, as usual. “I want to at least give you the respect of your position, you know? I mean now you’re the queen and all!”

Byleth waved her off and turned around, grabbing the stack of papers in her hands. “Speaking of positions,” she began, trying to hold back her smile. “I wanted to discuss yours with the Academy.”

Annette tensed, looking back and forth between the two with nervous eyes.

Seteth continued. “You have been through the rigorous interview process against several other applicants. I’m sure you understand how deeply this position reflects the monastery, the Academy, and the whole Church of Seiros. This is not something we decided on lightly; this was a well-informed, careful decision. We hope you understand it.”

Annette took in a sharp breath. She thought she did well with the interview, so what was Seteth so stoic? Did she do poorly with Catherine’s training? Were they just buttering her up for rejection?!

Byleth slowly walked towards the younger girl, eager to blurt out what she said next. “Annette, it is my honor to tell you that you will be teaching the Blue Lions in the upcoming school year.”

Annette gasped as Byleth handed her the stack of papers. The queen continued, grinning ear to ear as the anticipation practically spilled out of her, “Welcome, Professor.”

\--

It was the same process when Lysithea walked through her doors. Byleth was still shocked to see her dark roots atop her white hair. It shocked her at the interview, and it shocked her now. Though seeing Lysithea at the Academy all the time might be the adjustment she needed to get over it.

“It’s a pleasure to see you two again.” Said Lysithea.

“You as well.” Said Byleth, trying again to hide the big goofy grin that was buried inside her.

“Lysithea,” Seteth began. “You have undergone the interview process, as have many other applicants, and it was no surprise to us how well you performed at each of them.”

Lysithea felt a little smug; of course, she’d done well with the talking, but the combat interview was more a cakewalk than she thought. Losing her crests was quite the blow to her power, but she had bested Catherine even with her diluted magical prowess. That, in her eyes, was a huge milestone.

“And such, it is my honor to announce that you will be teaching the Golden Deer this upcoming school year.” Byleth gave the same routine as she did Annette. She handed Lysithea the stack of paperwork she’d have to fill out before a certain deadline, which included lesson plan guides and pedagogy expectations. Nothing this young prodigy couldn’t handle.

Lysithea gasped in delight as Byleth said, “Welcome, Professor.”

\--

And then there was Flayn. Young Flayn, so full of brilliance and joy. It was Seteth’s turn to hold back _his_ eagerness as she walked into the Queen’s chambers.

“Welcome, Flayn,” The queen greeted her warmly. “We’re glad you could make it.”

“There isn’t anything that could keep me away!” Flayn grinned. She hadn’t seen her father in some time, seeing as he was not present during her interview, and she had been off exploring this country she’d help create with one Ignatz Victor.

Seteth cleared his throat. It was clear to both Flayn and Byleth that his stone countenance had fallen and shattered as soon as his pride and joy had walked in. “Ah, well, I’m sure you’re aware of the rigorous interview process you’ve completed. This decision we’ve come to has not been an easy one.”

_It definitely was_ , thought Byleth.

“Rest assured, we have reviewed your results as well as your original application, and we have made our decision regarding your employment with the Church.” Said the prime minister.

Byleth grabbed the familiar stack of paperwork off of the desk. “It is our honor to announce that.. actually,” she handed the stack to Seteth. “You can do this one.”

He took the papers readily, walking up to Flayn slowly. “It is our honor to announce to you, Flayn, that you will be teaching the Black Eagle house this upcoming school year,” his jaw wavered, and his eyes softened as he handed Flayn the stack of papers. “Welcome, Professor.”

Flayn squealed in pure delight. “Oh goodness, yes!” She said with a smile that reached her eyes. Instead of grabbing the papers, she maneuvered under them to hug her father. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

With her face buried in his chest, he returned her affections, holding her close as she laughed into him. Between having not seen her in so long, and the joy he felt announcing her hiring, he damn near cried.

Byleth looked at them – her newfound family – and couldn’t help but feel all sorts of warm and fuzzy. She wasn’t going to intrude until Flayn let go of her father and ran right to her. “Thank you so much, professor!” she said, burying herself in now Byleth’s chest (which was a tad embarrassing for the well-endowed queen). “You won’t regret this!”

Byleth embraced her equally, nostalgic at being called ‘professor’ once more. “Of course we won’t,” she said. “I have nothing but faith in you.”

Flayn let go, stepping back to look at two of the people she loved most. “I am ready for this, I promise!” she nodded confidently.

“Well will go over more as the school year approaches,” Seteth said. “But for now, all you need to do is fill out a few forms and prepare your lessons. All the new professors will meet to discuss future activities and performances.”

“Then I shall start my preparations immediately!” Flayn replied, taking hold of the stack of papers. “I suppose I shall see you soon, then?”

The couple nodded in sync. “We are not far away if you have any questions.” Said Byleth.

“Yes, we are not far away,” Seteth echoed with a bit more emphasis. “You can come see us _any time_ \--.” 

Byleth elbowed him gently. Flayn continued, “Of course I will. Now, I must be off,” she grinned as she stepped out of the chambers. “I have important work to get to!”

And just as she came, she left. Seteth sighed longingly. He missed her being next to him, but he’d already received and earful from her – and Byleth – about being next to her all the time. He was excited to see her more often at the Academy, but he was already aware that he needed to give her more space, as he’d done these past two years.

“Should we have told her that we were planning to ask her to join us anyway?” Byleth asked once Flayn was out of sight.

“And crush her enthusiasm?” Seteth looked to his queen. “No. It was much better how we did it.”


	2. An Encounter at the Cathedral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garreg Mach has re-opened without a problem. Byleth takes her daily rounds around the monastery, which eventually lead her to Saint Cichol's statue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had another idea for this part but I liked this one better. More tease, less fluff

Byleth enjoyed the time she could spend with the students of the Academy. Her daily walks around the grounds allowed for more casual interactions than invitations to tea, which was somewhat of a relief. The whole ‘queenly’ demeanor didn't always feel right; she felt more at ease when she could simply say 'hello' and not have to mind her manners (or her outfit).

She was more inclined to the outskirts of the cathedral than she was to the structure itself - seeing as there was more to do - but she decided to pay the newly renovated building a visit. Perhaps she'd offer up a quick prayer to... whoever. It felt a little awkward to pray to Sothis, considering, well, she was kind of Sothis, but also not? Regardless, whenever she was with Seteth or Flayn, she always prayed to Sothis with them. Sometimes she listened closely to their silence, hoping she would maybe hear what they were praying for. She never heard anything, but it never stopped her from trying.

Crossing the long bridge, she shook her head. Maybe she would pray to the Saints, though that was also a bit confusing considering they were still alive. She wondered if they heard any prayers; it would make sense as to why Seteth seemed so troubled all the time. And praying to Seiros was definitely not happening. If Rhea could hear prayers, then she was probably losing her mind in the confines of Zanado. She just wanted to be alone, after all. Praying to the deities of Fódlan was not typically included in her routine, nor was it her strong suit, but she made sure to at least act pious when certain others were around.

Perhaps she'd stumble across a student praying to another god, and she could join them. The Church was beginning to open its heart to other religions with the admission of international students - albeit slowly. Byleth's reign over the Church made this process much easier, whereas Rhea might have called it heresy. It was Byleth and Claude’s idea to break down the social barriers that divided them, and one of the biggest barriers seemed to be religion. Byleth’s only hurdle was Seteth, ever the hesitant. He was fairly against the merging of, or even integration of, other religions in a sacred house of worship, but it was issues like those where she enjoyed her power to override him. She enjoyed the hold she had on him, anyway - political and physical. It brought a smug smile to her lips just thinking about it.

The cathedral was nearly back to its former glory, with a few cosmetic changes. Some items that were destroyed in the war were hundreds of years old and couldn't be repaired, and replicating them would have cost more than simply replacing them. But one thing that didn’t change was the light that fluttered in in numerous colors through the large stained-glass windows. The warmth of the early afternoon allowed the floors to glow a faint amber hue. Walking across them reminded Byleth of the times she had followed Jeralt through sun showers; the air felt lighter then, much less heavy then it did now.

"Lady Byleth!" A voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Byleth looked towards the last pew to find a hand waving to her: Ai'lani. Ai'lani was an Almyran student at the Academy; her mother was the head of a large region south of Fódlan's Locket, and she was one of the first people to apply to the Academy. She was a sweet young girl of about 16 with thick, beautiful brown hair and eyes the color of sun-stained oak tree. Her expression was always so eager and curious, and Byleth couldn't remember a time she'd seen her frown; how fitting, Byleth thought, that she would be in Lysithea's Golden Deer house.

"Ai'lani," Byleth smiled as the younger ran up to greet her. "It's a pleasure to see you, as always."

"And you as well, Your Majesty," Ai'lani bowed deeply and quickly. "I trust you're well?"

"I am. And yourself? Is everything going well with your class?"

"Of course!" Ai'lani's eyes closed into a beaming smile. "I've made so many new friends, and I've learned so much here!"

The new queen was always happy to hear that things were going well; Goddess forbid they have a repeat of last time.

"Professor Lysithea taught us about the Saints this morning. Now I can put names to the statues - well, they had names already, but it makes sense now, you know?"

Byleth nodded. She had been in her shoes not too long ago. Ai'lani took her hand gently, pulling her along towards the Saints' corridor. "Come, I want to show you what I've learned!"

The young Almyran continued talking as she walked hand-in-hand with Byleth, but something else caught the queen's attention. Off to the side of the corridor she was headed towards was her betrothed – her beloved Seteth. He seemed to be engaged in conversation with a knight about some report another, she couldn't quite hear. He held a small packet of papers in his hand. As Byleth walked past him, she found her eyes meeting his for just a brief moment. She noticed how they changed looking at her - from a stern glare to a soft gaze - and it made her melt, though she hardly showed it. To the rest of the world, it was a quick and respectful nod and smile between the two. To them, it was something much deeper - something heartfelt.

The two ladies found their way into the Saints' hall, four statues standing in eternally silent reverence. Aside from the statues, Ai'lani and Byleth found themselves alone. "The Saints are not my gods, but I wish to show them respect all the same," said Ai'lani. "I read a few books about them; I think they were fables? They were very interesting!"

"I enjoy their stories, as well," said Byleth. "The Saints have much to teach us."

Ai'lani nodded, looking up to the faces of the statues. "Too true, my lady."

On the other side of the wall, Seteth finished his conversation with the knight and dismissed him. He could hear Ai'lani and Byleth talking on the other side - about his fables, it seemed! It couldn't hurt to listen in... he would be discreet. Perhaps he'd appear lost in prayer.

"I've found a fondness for Saint Macuil," Ai'lani continued. "He really speaks to me."

_A fine choice!_ Seteth thought. Macuil’s wit and aptitude for strategy complemented Ai’lani’s curious nature and gift for the magical arts. Though he thought her better off choosing his Saint Cethleann, considering their shared values of selflessness and magic. …Or perhaps that was his bias talking. Macuil was his least favorite brother, after all.

“I really like the story of when he and Cichol fought off that band of bandits! Do you know that one? Where Cichol chased them around a bend, and Macuil finished them off with a single blow!”

Seteth enjoyed hearing the excitement in Ai’lani’s voice, though he wanted to tell her that it was only one blow because of how many times he had – or rather Cichol had – hit them prior to rounding the bend. But he said nothing and let them continue.

“I remember,” Byleth said. “The one by Lake Teutates.”

“Yes! Ah, so thrilling, that one.”

The two were silent for a moment before the young girl continued. “My lady, do you have a favorite saint?”

Seteth was curious to hear this answer as well. He remembered asking Byleth the same question around the beginning of her time with the monastery, but he hadn’t gotten an answer then. He hadn’t _ever_ gotten an answer, come to think of it. What would she say now that she knew the truth? He turned his head slightly, listening intently.

“A good question,” she began. “I do adore Saint Cethleann, but… I’m always on my knees for Saint Cichol.”

The sentence flattered him... until the realization struck him.

It was as if the pit of his stomach was struck by lightning, the way he tensed. He swore, sometimes that woman had the worst way of teasing him - and in _public,_ no less! Perhaps worst part was the fact that no one else was in on her antics; she could say something so inappropriate, and he would be the only one reeling about it - left to agonize in his own mind. 

...but it would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy her playfulness at least a _little_ bit. 

After the ladies exchanged a few more words, he watched Byleth round the corner sans Ai'lani. Good - he didn't want anyone to hear him. He paced himself up next to her, slightly behind her shoulder. “Eh-hem,” he cleared his throat to catch her attention, though she knew he’d come.

"Ah, Seteth," Byleth looked at him with a deceptively innocent smile. Beautiful, but devious was that smile. "It's a pleasure to see you. Anything I can help you with?"

He could see just a dust of blush on her cheeks; it made him all the more embarrassed, and yet he could not hold back a small grin of his own. "Yes, I... couldn't help but overhear your conversation about the Saints," he said, closing the gap between them by gently pressing his shoulder to hers. "Quite a pious statement to make about Saint Cichol."

Seteth couldn't hide the pink on his cheeks now even if he wanted to, yet he still leaned into her, dropping his voice to a low purr. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Byleth's eyes widened, and he thought he heard her quietly gasp. She stopped in her tracks and turned to him with pursed lips and a devilish gaze. It caught him off-guard as she leaned in, voice returning his prior guile. "I'm free in thirty minutes," she said. "I'd be more than happy to pay a visit to your office and show you the strength of my... _devotion._ "

She left him breathless, truly.

In one fluid motion, she backed away from him, nodded, and turned to leave down the side corridor. Maybe it was just his discombobulation playing tricks on him, but he thought he saw her swaying her hips as she walked away, taunting him once again, poking and prodding the bear that was his lust for her.

He stood for a moment, shocked at his encounter with whichever vixen was imitating his fiancée. He shook his head in an attempt to regain composure. Surveying the cathedral, he was glad no one was staring; he would have to conjure a fine explanation for the redness on his cheeks.

Alone with his thoughts, Seteth looked at the papers in his hand. He was hoping to go over these with Hanneman...

...but he suddenly had an important meeting to get to. It would have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna do a part three about their... office visit


	3. An Office Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth has a very important meeting with Byleth concerning her remarks of devotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna wrap this up before this becomes less of a series of events and more of a collection of unrelated stuff, but here you go: the stuff all us degenerates want. (Note that the rating has changed even though the other two chapters are sfw)

Maybe she wasn’t serious about visiting his office. It had been about thirty minutes since they last spoke, but there was no sign of her. ...Or maybe he was over-thinking and it hadn’t been quite thirty minutes yet. Either way, his heart was beating in his ears at the thought of what she had mentioned; he couldn’t bring himself to focus on anything but her.

No sooner did he think such thoughts than he heard her heels down the hall.

“Oh good, you’re here,” she said casually as she stepped into his doorway. She spoke quietly, but not quietly enough to draw suspicion from anyone who mught be in the hallway. “I was hoping you would be.”

He heard her shut the door with a loud click, indicating to him that she had locked it. His smallclothes had become a bit uncomfortable at the implication. They’d only done something like this once before – no, twice. The first was a heat of the moment situation, but the second was… more intentional.

“Tell me, Seteth,” Byleth’s voice was low and sultry; it made him tense with anticipation. “Do you doubt my devotion to Saint Cichol?”

Watching her walk towards him was like watching a cat stalking its prey. She moved gracefully, effortlessly, purposefully. Whatever she wanted to happen was definitely going to happen; he was helpless under her lustful stare.

“Hm… perhaps only slightly," he replied playfully. "I can’t remember the last time I saw you... 'on your knees' for him.” He hoped he sounded as playful as he meant to.

Byleth rounded the corner of his desk, finger trailing along the edge of it. Seteth’s smallclothes were _definitely_ uncomfortable now. He was so eager it was embarrassing! “It’s possible I’ve been neglecting my prayers as of late, but…” She leaned into him, her face inches from his, her knee moving between his legs, her body coming to rest on his thigh. “Please, allow me to demonstrate.”

Her hands slithered to the base of his head as she pulled him in for a kiss. And then another, and another. Seteth could hardly help himself as he pulled her closer. His other hand fell to the back of her exposed thigh, tracing it with shaky fingers. Her lips felt so warm, so soft, so passionate; he wanted her so badly, more than he cared to admit. He craved the taste of her in the most inopportune moments, he wanted to love every inch of her skin. All of this came flooding back to him all at once, and he felt he was losing himself.

“Ah, Byleth…” he moaned softly into her kiss, feeling her hands shift from the back of his head: one to his shoulder, and the other down to his chest – no, lower. She was going much lower.

She laughed quietly, eating up how flustered she could make him with just a touch. “Do you want me, Seteth?” her voice was hungry, needing. _Say it, Seteth,_ she thought, pulse racing. _Say that you want me. As much as I want you._

“Y-yes,” he fumbled out, heart still racing. “So... So very much.”

Her hand reached his crotch, which was propped up like a tent. She held him in her hands, slowly rubbing, teasing him. That was all she needed to hear.

She moved her lips from his and nudged her nose against his jaw, titling it so she could have free game on the delicate skin beneath. She peppered little kisses, quick and deep along his neck. He hadn’t noticed that she’d undone some of the top buttons – when did she…? It didn’t matter; she had access to his collarbone, and her trail of kisses found its way there. She was still rubbing him with her other hand, and it felt achingly good, but he wanted more, _so_ much more.

Finally, she moved her hand up, past the waist of his pants, and then beneath them, touching him through his smallclothes. Byleth ceased the kisses, taking a good look at his flushed visage before she attempted to maneuver his pants off – or at least down far enough that she would have plenty of access. He was a little too embarrassed to look at her as she dropped to her knees. Both hands moved to the waistband of his smallclothes, pulling them towards her and revealing his stiffness. 

Byleth looked at her fiancé's face - pink cheeks and averting eyes - before getting started. Her tongue glided along his base, up and up and up until she reached the tip.

Seteth was thankful in that moment that his office was relatively soundproof - especially with the door locked - because the noise that came out of his mouth was louder than he meant it to be.

She giggled as he covered his mouth with his fist, cheeks now a bright red. Oh, how she loved that she made him feel this way: twitchy, flustered, desired. And soon she was going to add 'satisfied' to that list. Byleth took his tip and placed it in her mouth, slowly working her tongue around it. 

He let out another groan and involuntarily flexed his hips, causing her to take more of him in. He looked to her, about to apologize, but she didn't seem to be bothered by it in the slightest. Her lips went farther and farther down his shaft, up and down and up and down - goddess in heaven, it felt so good. His body started to relax, and he let himself melt into her touch. She would alternate between taking him in her mouth and her hands - either felt good, but nothing beat the feeling of her lips on his head. He would let out small moans when she would get closer to the tip. "Byleth," he gasped. "Yes, Byleth!"

Seteth gathered her hair behind her so that it would stay out of her face, and as he leaned down, Byleth looked at him with bright, hungry eyes. "Is it ok?" She asked, her own cheeks pink with blush.

"M-more than that, my love," he said. "You're doing so... so incredibly well, yes."

She smiled. That was all the reason she needed to keep going, now with Seteth's steady grip to guide her. She took him into her mouth, with Seteth pushing her just a bit deeper so that her lips touched his base. "Yes, y-yes, ah," he moaned, feeling far more breathless and so, so much closer to finishing than he did before. He guided her mouth so that she was going a bit faster, and she matched his pace with little effort.

Byleth had made enough love to him to know when he was getting close to finishing; she knew what his tells were. So she let him lead, hold her hair, thrust his hips ever so slightly, let him lose himself in the ecstasy. And as soon as she knew that he was about to climax, she took him out of her mouth.

"Ngh, Byleth, please..." He begged, chest heaving with pleasured breaths. "Please, Byleth, I--!"

"Ah, ah, ah." she looked at him devilishly. She enjoyed the hold she had on him - especially physically. Moments like these where he begged her for release, where he craved her like a hungry dog craved a steak - _that_ was what she liked best.

She wanted him to want her. And Goddess, did he want her.

Throbbing staff in her hand, and Seteth's hand gone from her head, she moved her tongue back where it started. She licked all the way up the base right to the tip. Between the way she took charge, the way she looked using her tongue to please him, the way she felt on his body, and how close he was to climax, it all became so overwhelming; everything crashed together like two roaring waves in the ocean. He threw his head back as he released, spilling into Byleth's mouth. 

He didn't even try to mask his exhausted gasps, he just kept his head back and let his body sink limply into his chair. His beloved wiped a bit of the mess from her bottom lip, licking it off her finger.

Byleth rose from where she knelt, stretching her legs a bit, fixing her hair, straightening her outfit, checking for anything that would give her away. Seteth finally titled his head up, his breathing slower and his cheeks returning to their normal color. As he did, she leaned into him once again, gently placing her lips on his cheek.

"Tell me," she said between kisses. "Was my devotion strong enough... Cichol?"

He laughed a small, breathless laugh as he turned to face her. "I'd say it was sufficient, yes," Placing his finger lightly under her chin, he returned her kiss briefly but passionately. "Perhaps I'd like to see this kind of devotion more often..."

Satisfied with his answer, she began to pull her head back, but he kept her close to him, maneuvering his hand so that he could hold her chin. The confidence returned to his voice as he continued, "After I return the favor, of course."

**Author's Note:**

> I plan for a part 2! That is in the works!


End file.
